


A Universal Constant

by merthurlin



Category: Shaderunners (Webcomic)
Genre: Ezra's hair makes Dom make terrible decisions, Gen, the Hogwarts AU no one asked for and yet I wanted, the concept of Easton with magic is....... terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlin/pseuds/merthurlin
Summary: In which it's a different world, there is magic, they are all teenagers, and yet Dom still falls for Easton's tricks.





	A Universal Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Capp! At first this was a pacrim AU but I wrote way too many of those already so I'm mixing it up a little. 
> 
> (Also the reason there are no other characters present is......... that I couldn't decide on houses for them i'm a Sham)

As a Hufflepuff, Dom was used to being overlooked. Gryffindors were loud, Slytherins were charismatic, Ravenclaws were useful, and Hufflepuffs….. Well, Hufflepuffs just _were_. Not that Dom really minded – He didn’t want or need his years in Hogwarts to be anything but ordinary, because ordinary in Hogwarts was already pretty awesome. Muggleborn or not, Dom took to this life of magic like a fish to water: drowning but still breathing.

So yes, Dom was used to being overlooked. Which was what made this sudden attention from a 7th year Slytherin so confusing.

Easton was… notorious in Hogwarts. Responsible for most of the pranks and fights in his almost seven years in the school, and yet not even punished once – his skills of subterfuge and just plain old lying were legendary. Not to mention being one of the only muggleborns in the house, and yet still coming out on top?

Dom wasn’t going to lie and say he was a little intimidated.

“You want me to do _what_?” Not intimidated enough to go with Easton’s crazy plan just cause, though.

Easton raised an eyebrow, “Wasn’t aware you have hearing trouble, shortstuff. I’m sure there is a spell for that”.

Dom glared, “Shut up, I’m still grow- Whatever! I heard you! Why the hell do you want me to sneak into Hogsmeade with you? You’re a 7th year, can’t you just go whenever you want?”

Easton sighed, “The whole point is that no one can know I’m going, genius. What part of ‘covert op’ didn’t you get?”

“Well, go by your own! What do you need me for?”

“Plausible deniability, darling. No one will suspect me of nefarious purposes if I’m with the sweet and unassuming 4th year Hufflepuff”.

Dom didn’t know whether to be more miffed about being called ‘sweet’ or ‘unassuming’. He settled on just being miffed in general. “I’m not – You are – What do you even need in Hogsmeade?”

“Top secret stuff, I’m afraid I will have to kill you if I told you”, Easton delivered that line with such a perfect poker face, that Dom didn’t even know if doubting him was possible. And also, he was beginning to understand how Easton just skated away from all responsibilities over 7 years of Hogwarts.

Despite himself, Dom was intrigued.

“Why should I help you, if you won’t even tell me what it is we are doing?”

A glint entered Easton’s eyes, and Dom had the horrible feeling he already lost.

“You know, us muggleborns should stay united – “

“Pull the other one”, Dom cut him off, not impressed.

Easton smirked, “Very well. It’s not for me, it’s for Ezra”.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit _shit_. The bastard knew – Dom could see it on every inch of his smug face. And worse, Dom could feel it in the way he immediately started to redden. No one was supposed to know about his crush on the 7th year Slytherin. No one.

The first time Dom saw Ezra, it was in his second year. No longer a scared firstie, Dom was more than excited to get back to another year of magic and, well, magic. It doesn’t get much better than that. Hurrying into the Great Hall, not looking where he was going, he slammed into Ezra, and, well. It was a _thing_ , okay?

In retrospect, Dom didn’t know how he hadn’t heard of him earlier, in his first year. The then-fifth-year boy was somewhat infamous in the school. Born to one of the most prominent pure-blood families, he surrounded himself with misfits and blood traitors, and worked relentlessly against the house system that governed the school. For him, house unity was an almost sacred motto, and he and his group were a mix and match of each of the houses.

Not that Dom stalked them, or anything – he was just…. Interested in their ideas.

And now Easton knew, and Dom fell for it hook, line, and sinker. But he couldn’t make it too easy.

“Why would you help Ezra anyway?” Dom asked, suspiciously. He knew Easton was part of Ezra’s ragtag group, but he could never figure out how or why, considering Easton never seemed very invested in fighting for morals or ideals.

“Ah, but when my esteemed leader requests something of his humble servant, who am I to refute him?” Easton theatrically bowed, “For how can one refuse his beseeching eyes, or lustrous hair – “

“Alright, alright, shut up!” Damn it, Dom could feel his blush spreading. “Fine, fine, I will help! We better not get caught, though!”

Easton straightened, a shit-eating grin on his face, “Of course not, my cute underclassman! When have I ever been caught?”

And with that, Dom knew two things.

A) This was a mistake.  
B) It was going to be a very long year.


End file.
